


Blue Eyes Staring

by OwO_all_around



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom energy! Kevin, First Time, Inconsistent posting, Kevin has fucked up body temp, M/M, Maybe little bit of plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top energy! Edd, bottom edd, hormones flying everywhere, reverse au, top kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwO_all_around/pseuds/OwO_all_around
Summary: Kevin Barr constantly feels eyes on him, and wherever he turns the school idol: Eddward Vincent is there. He would willingly give himself up to the hunt if not for his own pride getting in the way.(Porn with Plot first chapter, after that, who knows!)
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Blue Eyes Staring

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: NSFW, blood, oral

_How did this ever happen?_

Kevin squirmed in his seat. The icy blue eyes behind him seemed to pierce right through him- watching his every move. 

"Mr. Vincent, may you please do the set of problems on the board."

"Certainly, Miss Tart."

And just like that, those icy eyes were finally off him. Small clicks of his boots indicated Kevin that he was coming from a desk behind him. He held a book over his face hopefully to avoid looking at the beanie-wearing boy when he passed, yet when the boot clicking stopped, he looked up. A wave of intensity went right through him as green eyes met blue. The other boy flashed a devious grin at him before he continued the journey to the board.

_God damn it... God fucking damn it..._

Kevin could feel himself heat up as he buried his face in his book.

This kind of treatment had been going on for two months.

At first, the nerd thought that he was being targeted for bullying. The incessant teasing, the stalking, the piercing gaze, but it wasn't until Nat said something.

"Uh, dude? Was Double D giving you sex eyes?"

"What no!" Kevin scream-yelled, hoping that the person of interest didn't hear them. He looked down the hall seeing the school idol idly chatting to some other swim member, "He's been harassing me for the past three days! Why would he be giving me 'sex eyes? Those are probably... Uh... Hate eyes!"

The blue-haired boy scoffed at him: "I know what 'hate eyes' look like, Kev. That look when he sees you. That's a predator sizing up his prey."

The two stopped by Kevin's locker as he was shoving his books in his locker, he said: "How the hell would you know what sex eyes look like? You're a virgin."

"Hey, don't knock off the educational purpose of porn" his friend said, looking almost hurt, "And if you look over there, you'll see exactly what I mean."

Kevin turned around to where Nat was pointing. As he made eye contact, he could feel the blue eyes swallowing him whole. 

After that, Edd's advances got more intense. He teased a little bit more, would graze against skin that would leave Kevin burning, and of course, the staring increased as well. 

And it drove Kevin mad.

He watched the boy as he solved the math problem. Paying close attention to those strong swimmer arms writing meticulously on the board, the tongue slightly protruding out the gap in his teeth, and the tight black skinny jeans that hugged that legendary ass of his. 

It would be a lie if Kevin said he wasn't attractive. Almost the entirety of the school wanted to bed the Varsity swim captain, but only a few were actually successful. And it seems that Kevin could be one of those lucky few, but there was one problem in the way.

"You know if you were to land that sexy ass, you would probably have to be the bottom," Nat said as they ate lunch one day. 

"Bottom?"

"Yeah," Nazz agreed taking a bite of her sandwich as she flipped through her AP Psyche book, "Bottoming. You know being on the bottom... Acting as the girl... Taking it in the butt..."

"W-What? No!" Kevin said, covering his rear end in protection, "I-I don't think I could ever do that!" 

Nat sighed as he put a hand on the other boy's shoulder, "Well, I don't think Mr. Freshwater Shark is just going to open his legs for you. He just radiates dominance while you," Kevin glared at him, daring him to say it, "are you."

"I mean if you really want to do-the-dirty with Double D, you're going to have to be okay with it," Nazz said, not even looking up from her book, "I'm sure it wouldn't even be that bad."

Kevin could feel his ears heat up as he thought about that conversation. He mocked Nazz's voice in his head:

"TaKiNg It In ThE BuTt... It WoUlDn'T eVeN bE tHaT bAd. What the hell does she know..."

But the more he stared at the other boy who was now moving onto the next problem, the thought became more appealing to him. He imagined being underneath those lean muscles hiding under that red tank top, to be kissed and groped by those strong hands, and to meet those blue eyes in the dark as he-

The bell brought Kevin out of his daydream.

"Alright, class. You may now pack up and next week, we'll start back right where we left off! Have a good weekend everyone!"

Everyone in the class went to exit the class. Since it was a Friday, everyone was bursting with energy to get out of the school as quickly as possible. 

The only people left in the classroom were the teacher, Kevin, and Edd who was walking back to his desk to grab his bag.

As Edd passed by his desk, Edd stopped once more and eyed the nerd, consuming him whole with his gaze. He flashed another devious smile before leaning in to whisper in his ear:

"Looks like you have a problem to attend to, Pumpkin."

Kevin wondered what the boy could be insinuating about before looking down to see the very obvious boner popping out of his jeans. He could feel his temperature go through the roof as the other boy laughed and slung his black satchel over his shoulder before exiting the classroom.

"I'll see you later, Kevin! Goodbye, Miss!"

As Miss Tart replied back lazily, Kevin was screaming in his head, almost ready to end it all. He laid his head down on the desk:

"I wonder what he meant by 'see you later'?"

\---

"Bye Kevin!"

"See you next week, Daniel!"

Kevin wiped off the dirt on his forehead. He was lucky that he had Robotics Club to distract himself with or else he probably would have gone crazy thinking about Edd.

After Edd had left, Kevin had to deal with hiding his boner from his teacher and the entire robotics team. He ended up using his green sweater to cover up the offending member. He was so lucky that he decided to wear a white tank top underneath.

Kevin huffed as he worked on the coding. Since he was President of the Robotics Club, it was no surprise that he would be the last to work on the project. It was because of his dedication that won Peach Creek the National Robot Making Competition for 3 years straight. For him, Robotics was a good way to forget about the stress of daily life and especially-

"Still here, I see." A voice said whispering into his ear.

Kevin whipped around in surprise, finding Edd trapping him in between the table and his body. His blue eyes looking up into his in amusement. The smell of lavender shampoo and chlorine wafted under Kevin's nose.

_H-has Double D always been shorter than me?_

Looking back at the past, Edd was always taller than him, but it seemed that Kevin must've gotten a growth spurt that put him a few inches ahead of the genius boy. Despite the height proportion, the other boy had the upper hand.

Kevin felt his cheeks flush again. He turned away from him, going back into his work, and trying to ignore the leg pressing in between his: "I would appreciate it if you left me to finish my work. What are you even doing here? It's, like, 6."

Edd backed away, now opting to lean into the table on the left of Kevin:

"I just had swim practice, and I was preparing to go home if I didn't happen to see you in here tinkering alone."

"So you came to bother me?" Kevin said, taking a quick glance at the bare skin that was peeking out of his loose top.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that. More like: provide you with my company." 

Kevin rolled his eyes and he reached for the scissors, needing to cut some excess wire. He felt hot breath rest onto his ear once more:

"And perhaps help you with your little issue from earlier."

Upon hearing this, Kevin fumbled with the scissors somehow slicing his right hand. He pulled his hand out of the machine, red starting to bleed out of the wound and into his palm. Kevin looked at the frozen Edd who was right on top of him and had a hand curled onto his hip, his mouth gaping open in surprise. 

Kevin quickly got out of his grasp: "I-It's not that big of a deal. It's only a small cut," he reached down to wipe the blood on his shirt, "These kinds of accidents happen all the ti-"

"Kevin Barr, don't you dare wipe that blood on your shirt!"

Kevin looked down to meet Edd's intense glare. He grabbed the redhead's wrist, pulling him to the nearest sink and grabbed a handful of paper towels, blotting the blood away.

"Filthy, filthy, filthy... Did you not know that you could infect the wound that way?"

The taller boy stared stunned at the other. He had not seen Edd act this way since they were kids. He had thought that he had finally curbed that obsessive cleanly nature of his.

"Now hold this towel to your hand. We must properly disinfect and dress the wound to avoid infection."

Kevin could feel his face heat up as Edd grabbed his wrist once more, pulling him out of the science lab and into the nurse's office around the corner. 

After arriving there, Edd told the other boy to sit down on one of the beds as he went over to grab the medical kit on the top shelf. 

"Wow, Edd. How do you know about all this stuff?"

Edd doused a cotton ball into some rubbing alcohol before applying it to the wound. Kevin hissed at the pain: "Don't you remember that I was the nurse's assistant in middle school? This is just basic knowledge for a future doctor."

Kevin sat back on his uninjured hand as Edd dressed the wound: "Oh, you're still aiming to be a doctor? That's cool." 

Edd murmured in agreement as he finished off the knot. Kevin held the finished product in his face, admiring how perfect the application was. Typical perfect Edd.

He looked up from his hand to find Edd chuckling quietly to himself. Kevin found himself blushing when Edd got closer:

"You know, Kevin, I find you quite adorable," Edd said, pushing Kevin down into the bed, "There's something about you that makes me just want to tease you, claim you, make you mine. But I won't do anything that'll make you uncomfortable."

Kevin found himself blushing harder as he pulled himself higher on the bed. Edd decided to lean down and whisper in his ear, trailing one hand down his cheek another on the forming bulge in his pants.

"So let me ask you again: would you like me to help you with your little problem?"

Edd rose back up to meet Kevin's eyes searching for a yes. Was this the moment that Kevin had been waiting for? Was he actually okay with letting Edd do whatever he likes with him? 

"Y-yes." 

"Wonderful" was the only thing the sockhead said before going down into a chaste kiss. When the kiss broke, Kevin was quite surprised at how gentle his first kiss with Edd was and how soft his lips were before the raven-haired boy started to kiss and suck down his neck.

Kevin voiced out small moans as Edd attacked his neck, going at an agonizingly slow pace. The warm breaths in his ear, the small bites down his neck, and the forming bulge resting on Kevin's thigh was enough for Kevin to curse Edd's teasing nature.

And then he stopped. Rising up to look down, happy with himself at how fast the redhead was coming undone. He threw his own jacket to the side before sliding his hands under Kevin's shirt.

Kevin gasped at how cold Edd's hands were before relishing in the soft touches that the other was giving as he roamed his chest. Edd, on the other hand, was enjoying the cute little moans Kevin was letting out and the soft supple skin in his hands. He went down to once more pepper more bites and kisses down his chest.

"Pl-please Edd. Just get on with it." Kevin said, slinging an arm around his eyes too embarrassed to look at the other,

"Oh?" Edd said, as he stopped the kisses down Kevin's left hip, "I thought you would like it slow. For the past month and a half, you seemed quite nervous for what was to come."

Kevin's eyes shot open: "Wait, you knew about that?"

Edd bit his hip and chuckled as that elicited a moan, "Of course. You and your friends aren't the quietest of people. But if you insist let's 'get on with it'."

Kevin groaned as his face burned with embarrassment. He knew all along? So he was just playing around with him! Kevin watched carefully as Edd peeled off his pants and underwear. He looked at his dick:

_Okay, that doesn't look too bad. It's roughly the same size as mine. I think I can manage with that._

But still, his breath was hitched inside his throat. Edd started peppering kisses on his chip and lips.

"Pumpkin, I'm going to need you to relax for me," he felt a hand go down his pants. Long slender fingers wrapped itself around his member, starting to pump: "That's it, love. Good. If you ever need to stop, we can always stop."

Kevin bucked into Edd's grasp as Edd came in for a sloppy kiss. Kevin could feel Edd's other hand stripping off his jeans and underwear. When Edd departed from the kiss, Kevin had found his head in between his legs.

Kevin's eyes almost popped out of his head when he felt Edd take his member into his mouth. He felt like he could've had an orgasm right there on the spot as tight heat enveloped him. Kevin peeked out of one eye to find Edd carefully watching his reactions as he licked and sucked the member.

Hitting a certain nerve, Kevin bucked upwards feeling his dick hit the back of Double D's throat. The boy on top of him moaned in surprise before holding his hips down.

Soon enough, Edd popped off of Kevin's dick. His lips and chin shining with spit and precum. He rubbed it all off,

"You ready, Pumpkin?" Edd said, rubbing circles onto the other's hips.

Kevin nodded, ready to experience a new kind of pleasure. He shut his eyes tight expecting to feel the intruding pain that his friends were telling him about, but when he heard a choked up moan and an ever tighter enveloping warmth around his dick he forced himself to open his eyes.

In front of him, riding his dick and moaning out his name, was Eddward Vincent. Varsity swim captain and school-wide idol. Through his pleasure, Edd looked down at his lover:

"Why so surprised, Pumpkin?"

Kevin hesitantly put his hands on the others hips, not sure if this was real or not: "I-I was so sure that I was going to be the one bottoming."

"Well, if I wanted to- Mmmmm- to top someone else. I would've picked a- ha- a different person," Edd put his hands on Kevin's chest for stability," You honestly don't even know how long I've been waiting for this..."

Kevin, still disbelieving what he was hearing, flipped the other boy around so that he faced forwards into the mattress and his arms wrung behind his back. Edd gasped out a moan as the pace quickened,

"Wa-Wait if that's the case, what's with the teasing, the touches, and the 'I'll make you mine' speal."

Kevin could see Edd getting lost in the pleasure, "Simple. With someone as- ahh - submissive and innocent as yourself. I doubted that I could get you to take the initiative. You mistaking dominance and assertiveness was simply a- ugh - logical misunderstanding," he turned around to see Kevin, a small deviant gleam shining behind those melting eyes, "And aren't I making you mine right now?"

With a sudden strong force, Kevin found himself back on his back as Edd straddled him: "It seems that I have taken over your mind, your first time, and even your first kiss. Doesn't that mean that I've already claimed what was mine?" 

Edd reached out to interlace Kevin's uninjured fingers within his own while his bandaged hand scraped against Edd's hips. Edd threw his head back and groaned loudly,

  
"Ahh! Kevin! Y-yes! Right there!" he moaned,

Kevin bucked forward to hit the same spot again, finding it easier to hit it sitting up with Edd on his lap. 

Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and pulled him into another sloppy kiss. The heat building around Kevin's groin area was unbearable before letting it all loose within Edd. Edd, on the other end, was losing his mind when Kevin decided to wrap his hand around Edd's own member and started attacking his neck. It didn't take long for Edd to come into his hand.

Finally coming down from that high and breathing heavily, Edd removed himself from Kevin's member. He ended up plopping himself right next to Kevin in the bed. Neither of them had the energy to actually get up, and so they slept curled up in each other's arms.

\---

That following Monday, Kevin was a nervous wreck. When he had woken up from his nap on Friday, he had found Edd gone. The room completely cleaned and his clothes and bag waiting on the side of the bed. He had convinced himself that it was all another sex-crazed dream until he got home to find the fresh hickies on his chest. To his dismay, he found out he didn't do a good job of hiding them when Nazz and Nat came over the following day. His ears still hurt from the screaming sess. 

"So are you ready to see your shark in shining armor, today?" Nat said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Kevin felt his cheeks go red as he opened his locker, "I-I don't know He hasn't contacted me all weekend maybe this was just a one-time thing."

"I'm not sure about that," Nat pointed over to the side and once Kevin turned around, he once again met familiar piercing blue eyes.

From across the hall, Edd sauntered over to him, never breaking eye contact. He whispered something in his ear and pressed something in his hand before leaving for class.

Kevin turned around to a confused Nat: "Dude, what did he say?"

"Uh... He said he wants to hang out sometimes."

He felt his friend wrap an arm around his shoulder as he congratulated him. Kevin made sure to hide the golden condom into his pocket. He could feel his ears flush as he remembered the hot breath on his ear:

"Meet me at the nurse's office again after school today, Pumpkin. And this time, don't forget to put a condom on."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this fic! This was my first time writing smut, so if you'd love to see more or if you have any questions. Please leave a comment and I'll try answering as fast as possible.
> 
> See y'all soon!


End file.
